


Город-призрак

by Flying_Moth



Series: Стихи [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Ghost Towns, Horror, Mysticism, Poetry, Symbolism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Moth/pseuds/Flying_Moth
Summary: угрюмо стоит
Series: Стихи [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835215





	Город-призрак

Город-призрак угрюмо стоит,  
Окна будто бы чёрные дыры.  
В серой дымке песок и гранит,  
А в подвалах так пусто и сыро.

И несётся трухлявый трамвай,  
Весь облезший и заплесневелый,  
Обтираясь о ржавую сталь,  
В пропасть тёмную оголтело.


End file.
